The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings)
by FanBoy752
Summary: Today is Teri's Birthday and Leslie has feelings for her. Gumball, Molly, and Penny must help the flower to express his feelings to her. Will Leslie tell to Teri how he feels now? K (Plus) for Mild Language, Fantasy Violence, and Occasional Malapropism. Contains LesRi (LesliexTeri) (Not Yuri) and minor PenBall (GumballxPenny) (Available in Filipino)
1. A Short Notice (Intro)

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**The Surprise (Original Title: The Advice)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Carrie, and Molly

**Setting**: Not in any of the Episodes in this Fanfiction but some events in 'The Party' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, Leslie discovered himself that he has feelings for Teri. It all started when Teri picked him as her date on Rachel's Party. Now, Gumball, Penny, and the other must help Leslie to express his feelings to Teri. What will Teri say to Leslie if he has a crush on her, even their feminine personality may stop them?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female in the Canon Series**. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Act 1**

-Elmore Junior High, 12:00PM-

-Cafeteria-

The school bell rings as lunchtime comes for the mischievous buddies, Gumball and Darwin, but unfortunately, this story is about a secret relationship about Leslie and Teri. So, Leslie is getting a lunch today and he seated near Penny, Gumball, Teri, and Molly. Gumball is lucky today because Penny can give him a chance to hangout with the girls. And also worried because Darwin is absent at school because he suffered a broken leg after a recent bully from Tina, it wasn't a serious inury for Darwin's leg. The T-Rex got suspended for a week due to the injury and now Darwin is forced to stay home with Richard. Back to the story, they are chatting about a movie coming up on Elmore Theater and reformation of the Treehouse Girls after Molly's Treehouse is destroyed by Banana Joe of Pals Before Gals

"Well, Penny" Molly announced while they are eating lunch "I just heard that Masami will reform the team"

"A team?" Penny asked to Molly and finally realized something from 'The Pressure' "Oh, you mean the Treehouse Girls?"

"Yep" Molly replied and points to her for an answer "And she picks you to be our leader, that way, we can talk about your topic, anything you want"

"I didn't know you girls are getting the team back together" Gumball commented and apologized about the decline of Treehouse Girls "Of course, it was my team's fault for destroying Molly's Treehouse in the first place"

"It's okay, Gumball" Teri forgave him "At least, we can think more of our base so no one will interfere the conversation around"

"Yeah" Leslie said in lengthiness and then requested to Gumball "Why not be the first male member?"

"Well..." Gumball nervously stuttered "I don't know"

"Don't worry, Gumball" Penny calmed him as she announced the team in unison "From now on, I reform the team this time with a title, Team Gumball"

"Oh my gosh, you're gonna put Gumball on our all-female team, Penny" Teri squealed in excitement and she leaves the table as her lunch is eaten "Well, I'll go to Carrie and spread the news. Bye, guys" and she walks away to go to the Hallway

"Bye, Teri" Everyone waved goodbye to the paper bear and Molly leaves as well, saying "I gotta go check my locker and reflect my diary" and after Molly and Teri are gone, Leslie seems to be staring at someone in one of the girls. Penny and Gumball are confused because of Leslie blushing, he must be having a crush on someone. Gumball whispered something to Penny's antler and she tries to snap him out with her waving hand

"Leslie, are you okay?" Penny asked in confusion, snapped out of the dream

"Oh" Leslie realized and he lied "It's a... nothing, nothing at all"

"Dude, are you blushing?" Gumball asked to the flower boy teasing

"What?" Leslie offended "No, Gumball. I'm just staring in embezzlement"

(Sometimes, Leslie's dialogue is Malapropism as hinted in 'The Words'. I'll pop up the correct word, in case of confusion)

(Malapropism Word for embarrassment)

"Sorry, dude" Gumball apologized

"Leslie, don't be afraid about that. It's like how I am nervous to tell to Gumball what I look like without a shell" Penny comforted to her cousin "Only Gumball and I will know and then you can tell to anyone how you feel today" he sighed in relief and nervousness

"Okay, Penny" Leslie nervously agreed and finally confessed "The truth is... I have a crush on someone"

"Oh, I get it" Gumball realized enthusiastically and asked honestly "Was it Molly or Teri?"

"Oh dear" Leslie answered the girl he was staring "It's Teri. It's a funny story but I was with her on Rachel's Party" they awed in realization because the flower boy has a crush on Teri, she was oblivious to his feeling but it's now the time for Leslie to express his feelings for her future

"Oh..." Penny awed and asked to her cousin "Well, why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's because I was so nervous to tell to her" Leslie answered her question and lead to confusion of his real gender "She thought I was a girl"

"Leslie, you're not a girl" Penny corrected his gender and said the reason why he is a boy "Even I saw your birth certificate, Gumball also know that and he has a plan"

"Maybe you could tell the truth to her" Gumball devised a plan for Leslie "And she'll understand that you are more than friends, maybe boyfriend and girlfriend. Meet us at 1:00PM, Swimming Pool with Molly so that we can talk about it for the plan for you to get Teri" and the school bell rings too early for 1:00PM because of Principal Brown's Announcement off-screen

"What if it doesn't world?" Leslie asked worriedly to his cousin

(Malapropism Word for 'Work')

"Don't worry, Leslie" Penny comforted to her cousin and they walked back to Ms. Simian's Classroom "Trust me, it'll work" and they finish their lunch today as Gumball, Penny, and Leslie leaves the cafeteria together

-The Hallway, 12:10PM-

At the hallway, Carrie is going home today because she has to take care of her flowers at home. She did already know that Treehouse Girls will be reformed someday. She closes her locker and turned to Teri

"That's great news, Teri" Carrie said in encouragement and then gives bad news to her "But unfortunately, I won't throw a small party because I'm going to water my flowers, remove weeds, etc."

"Wow, I didn't know you have a garden" Teri was surprised and then offered a help "Do you need help from me, Carrie?"

"Well, after your special test" Carrie scheduled her to go and confirmed "Okay?"

"Agreed" Teri said and Carrie leaves the school "See you, Carrie" and Teri walks away from her to check on her locker

At the area with Teri's locker, she opens it and she found a note on her locker. It was a love letter by someone who is in love with her, she was obvious about the letter but she was happy because she may found her admirer as her boyfriend. She reads the note and it says

To Teri, my concept to you, (Malapropism Word for 'Concern'),

Your eyes are drawn perfectly,

Your sweet voices says a thousand works. (Malapropism Word for 'Words')

If you get this pink-colored letter,

I feel my petals glimmering well because of you

I hope you feel the same way as I do.

Your flowering secret admirer

**To Be Continued...**

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter One for The Advice. Next Chapter, they set up a plan to talk Leslie and Teri in private. Before that, Leslie bumped into Teri and their hands started to know their first time to interact privately. Meanwhile, someone evil is trying to bully Teri. Goodbye, see you soon)


	2. The Plan

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**The Surprise (Original Title: The Advice)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Carrie, and Molly

**Setting**: Not in any of the Episodes in this Fanfiction but some events in 'The Party' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, Leslie discovered himself that he has feelings for Teri. It all started when Teri picked him as her date on Rachel's Party. Now, Gumball, Penny, and the other must help Leslie to express his feelings to Teri. What will Teri say to Leslie if he has a crush on her, even their feminine personality may stop them?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Act 2**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 1:00PM-

At the Hallway of the school, Leslie is running around the hallway trying to find Gumball and Penny but he suddenly bumps into someone. He actually bumped to Teri who is carrying a lot of books as they fall down backwards and Teri's books fall down as well before Teri softly lands the ground. Teri and Leslie woke up at the same time, both of them are late at something. The books are Origami, First-Aid Volumes 1 and 2, Chemistry, Geometry, and Home Ec

"I'm sorry, Teri" Leslie apologized quickly as he helps her pick up books "I'm late at something"

"Yeah, me too and..." Teri replied quickly, picking up Origami and First-Aid Volume 1 back to her hands but before she gets the last book, Home Ec, Leslie and Teri pick the book up but, at the same time, touched each other. Teri slowly looked up to Leslie who also looked up as they stare each other for a few seconds because their hands touched. After a few seconds, Teri snapped out from fantasy and she picks up the book, Leslie snapped as well and he regains conscious of his leaf, talking to Teri about something

"Teri, what are you doing running around the hallway?" Leslie asked to her because he noticed a lot of books carrying her

"Actually, I was late for a special test because I was absent yesterday" Teri said while her eyes are not focused to Leslie because she slightly blushed "How about you, Les?"

"Uh, special plan" Leslie replied nervously "By my cousin?"

"That's great, Leslie" Teri then turned to excited and asked about her event "So while you were here, Do you know about my birthday? I told you last week, right?" when she said about her birthday, she is about to be 13 Years Old because. Last week, Leslie celebrate his birthday and Teri give him a best gift for him. Leslie almost forgot her birthday

_"Your birthday?"_ Leslie thought surprisingly because he forgot that she is turning 13 Years Old today, he then said nervously as he slowly walks away from Teri "Gosh, I'll talk about it later. Bye, Teri" and he run away from her with his leaves holding up his blue pot, leaving Teri into confusion why he is nervous to talk to her

-Swimming Pool, 1:10PM-

At the Swimming Pool, Synchronized Swimming Club's place, Gumball, Penny, and Molly gather in the bleachers as Leslie is late from their plan because they have a plan to give him and Teri a lonely time together. Molly also learned that he has a crush on Teri off-screen. The Swimming pool is where the implied club learns as the members are like Penny, Leslie, Darwin, and The Dog

"Where have you been, Leslie?" Molly impatiently asked to the flower "You're late for the plan"

"I know" Leslie replied and shortly said "I just bump into Teri recently" and Gumball and Penny teased him with an awe

"So, you have a crush on Teri, didn't you?" Molly asked him enthusiastically because she, Penny, and Gumball have been talking about it lately

"Yeah, you know that" Leslie answered "Like how Gumball and Penny love each other" his reply makes Gumball and Penny blushed because they are beside each other

"Oh stop it, Leslie" Penny giggled and Molly is excited for Leslie's surprise to Teri

"Anyway" Molly then redirected back to the plan, asking to Gumball "What's the plan, Gumball?"

"Nice start, Molly" Gumball said in an impressive tone and devised the plan "The plan is limbo because Carrie isn't here in the afternoon for growing flowers in her new garden beside her house"

"Leslie" Penny called to her cousin and asked "Can you check Carrie if she can borrow you flowers for Teri?"

"Sure" Leslie then asked "What about the rest?"

"Don't worry, we can cover that" Molly confirmed to Leslie because they know Teri's birthday coming up "After all, it is Teri's birthday today"

"I know, putting a surprise on her is really hard" Leslie replied and asked for what Teri likes most "What do you think she likes?"

"Well, fake tattoos on her arm" Gumball answered the question and asked to the peanut girl "Something else, Penny?"

"Well she does like origami" Penny answered to Gumball "Example like I made a hat for her, kinda simple but I put in colors to excite her" and their plan was inaudible because there is someone behind the pool watching them, Molly's plan is to bake a birthday cake for Teri. Penny's plan for the invitation, even the boys. And finally for Gumball, stay at the cafeteria, make paper craft decorations, and keep the surprise secret to Teri or any bad guys because Jamie may spoil the surprise to her

And behind the entrance to the swimming pool, it was Anton, he is known to be Jamie and Tina's puny friend but even though they bullied him, they are still good terms in friendship. Right now, Jamie asked him to check Gumball today because he is the reason for suspending Tina and breaking Darwin up, not relationship but injury. As he watched them, he slowly sneak out of the door and heads to the cafeteria

-Cafeteria, 1:15PM-

At the cafeteria of the school, Jamie was sitting in a chair because she was depressed about her friend Tina got suspended for the accident. In annoyance, she can't forget how Tina got suspended for a week because of Darwin. Yesterday, Gumball and Darwin are about to run through the stairs from Tina bullying them but Darwin slipped from a banana and plummet downstairs, lowering one floor and knocking onto his locker. Principal Brown noticed that and knew it was Tina for bullying these boys. Today, a door opened as Anton runs to Jamie for the news

_"Can't believe Tina got suspended for just breaking Darwin's leg"_ Jamie thought annoyingly because she has been rivals with Gumball, Darwin, and Penny for a while since their first meeting

"Jamie, Jamie!" Anton called in unison as she turned to the toast

"What is it, Anton?" Jamie asked politely and Anton sits beside her "Is Tina out of her suspension?"

"No, Teri is turning 13 Years Old, reliable source from Gumball, Penny, Molly, and Leslie" Anton reported, noting a detail about flowers "Leslie is gonna get flowers from Carrie"

_"Teri's Birthday?"_ Jamie thought evilly and she has a plan "Sounds curious but I have a plan, Anton"

"Are you crazy?" Anton asked honestly to Jamie "You're not gonna destroy the birthday"

"No I'm not" Jamie answered evilly and then keeps a secret for the two of them "I'll just prank Teri. Don't tell anyone about it even in the strongest demand" and Jamie heads home to bring on the worst prank she could do to Teri, even her birthday

"I promise I won't break the secret" Anton crossed his toasty heart promised and then asked "Say, What are you gonna prank her?"

"Mud Water" Jamie evilly suggested and briefly explained, ending the chapter "She's a germaphobe, therefore, mud water has a lot of germs"

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 2. Next Chapter, Leslie tries to get flowers from Carrie's newly built Garden but Teri is here helping Carrie about the flowers. Will he receives flowers from Carrie's garden chores? Goodbye, see you soon)


	3. Flowers for Teri

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**The Surprise (Original Title: The Advice)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Carrie, and Molly

**Setting**: Not in any of the Episodes in this Fanfiction but some events in 'The Party' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, Leslie discovered himself that he has feelings for Teri. It all started when Teri picked him as her date on Rachel's Party. Now, Gumball, Penny, and Molly must help Leslie to express his feelings to Teri. What will Teri say to Leslie if he has a crush on her, even their feminine personality may stop them?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Act 3**

-Carrie's House, 1:50PM-

-Carrie's Garden-

Carrie's House appeared first in The Flower where she helps Gumball to recover himself from Jealousy. Yesterday, Carrie built a garden of her own with somewhat black magic. Today at the house, Teri is helping Carrie to take care of her garden. Carrie's Garden is right beside her haunted house and it consists Flowers of any kinds. Flowers of a color and kind are Daisies, Dandelions, Hydrangea,Hyacinths, Roses, Lilies, and Poppies. Teri is removing the weeds while Carrie is watering her flowers until Leslie is now in the garden

"Hello, Carrie" Leslie greeted to the ghost and the paper bear "Hello, Teri" Carrie got his attention while Teri just wave her hand in answer

"Hey, Leslie, my boy" Carrie greeted back to Leslie as she puts down the watering can, she floats near him and asked in quiet unison "Whatcha doing?"

"I was just checking on you because Gumball and Penny told me something" Leslie answered to Carrie and noted "Something about a girl turning 13 Years Old" and Carrie 'oh'-ed in curiosity

"What is it?" Carrie quietly asked and Leslie shrugged for an idea, he turned to Teri and she is busy removing weeds whom is half-way finishing the duty

"Can we talk about in private?" Leslie asked in confusion to which Carrie agreed "Because I am nervous when Teri is around"

"Okay, Leslie" and they head inside the house for a private chat, while they head inside, Teri is confused of what's going with them. Teri seems to have slight dirt around her but she is unaffected by it because she slightly recovered herself from Germaphobia

_"What's going on with them?"_ Teri thought because she was alone in the garden, she was not scared but confused when Leslie is around _"Is it that about my birthday? I'll just wait for them while I try to remove the weeds"_

-Carrie's Room, 1:55PM-

Inside the house, at Carrie's Room, Leslie and Carrie are talking in private, trying not to let Teri hear their conversation. The room seems cleaned up after an evil spirit, Jealousy, implode, him, Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and her in the room. Today, Carrie seems curious about him because they are alone

"So, Leslie" Carrie asked in curiosity as she flips her hair "What is it that you're gonna say?"

"Today is Teri's Birthday" Leslie reminded about Teri's birthday to Carrie

"Yep, I remember that" Carrie answered and then asked again "What's more you're gonna say, I mean?"

"Because I want to get flowers for someone who I knoll" Leslie requested

(Malapropism Word for Know)

"From 'Someone that you know'?" Carrie confusingly asked and in normally "Well, who is it?"

"It's a..." Leslie nervously answered because he cannot make Carrie laugh "Girl"

"A girl?" Carrie asked again, slightly annoyed "You mean, Your best friend?"

"No" Leslie, still nervously stuttered "More than best friend"

"Well" Carrie annoyingly asked "Who is it?"

"She..." Leslie described a girl's personality "She's caring, sensitive, and self-centered" Carrie annoyingly groan like she's running out of time with him

"Well, if you know the person is" Carrie now impatiently said, demanding to spit it out "Just say it" Leslie finally gives up, revealing his crush to Carrie now that she's steamed from wasting their private time

"It's..." Leslie finally answered in his surrendering voice "It's Teri!" Carrie got shocked as she knew that Leslie falls in love with Teri who is outside of her house

"Teri?" Carrie finally asked to Leslie in a shocked expression

"Yes, she was my best friend ever since we form the Treehouse Girls.' And now, I have a crush on her" Leslie expressed his feelings about Teri to Carrie and he just chicken out "Just laugh if you want" he drops his head in shame as Carrie didn't do so because she understand his feelings of the paper bear

"Leslie, why would you let me laugh if I was your best friend?" Carrie asked in a comforting manner as she let Leslie's face turned to her face, he understands that she's different and polite, even when she is an emo freak

"Because I don't want to know to Teri that I'm a boy that looks like a girl" Leslie said to her innocently and Carrie slowed down her temper, now to encourage him

"Leslie, you're not a girl" Carrie confirmed his gender and asked again, this time encouragement for Leslie, also explaining his crush to Darwin"Why would you say that you are a girl? Penny told me about your gender before you even tell me about that. Like when I met Darwin, I was too nervous to express my feelings to Darwin. But I was too late to tell him how I feel because he suffered a broken leg and-"

"I just want to get flowers for Teri" Leslie requested back to the topic "Because I don't have a birthday gift for her, was it okay to you?" with that idea, she puts her hand to her chin, thinking of a plan. She got a green-light idea as she whispered to Leslie's petals

"What?" Leslie asked to Carrie, repeating her plan

"I have an idea" Carrie devised and she found to have enough paper to make a flower for Teri "Instead of getting flowers from me, how about I'll make paper flowers and I'll give you when I'm done"

"Thanks, Carrie" Leslie thanked her as he hugged her lightly, he then promised her "Don't tell to Teri, okay?"

"Promise" Carrie answered very honestly as Leslie goes out to find Teri while she goes to work to make paper flowers for Teri

-Carrie's Garden, 2:00PM-

Outside the house, Leslie only gets out as he goes back to the garden. Teri was done removing a lot of weeds from Carrie's garden while also dirty from her paper-made body. Leslie saw her and it is now his time to hangout with her in private

"So, Leslie, there you are" Teri greeted to him while waving her hand "Sorry if I was messy because it was hard-work to remove the weeds" Leslie goes near her and he noticed spots of dirt around her dress

"It's okay, Teri" Leslie forgave her and asked because she was dirty "Do you wanna wash up?"

"Sure, Les" Teri agreed and saw something to wash up "There's a watering hose nearby" and they go to the side of the house to get the hose

When they are here, Leslie twist the tip of the hose and water sprays on Teri. Even though water doesn't affect her, it is still refreshing for her while Leslie asked "Were you okay about being slightly dirty?"

"Of course" Teri answered while she is washed "Perhaps I am slightly recovered myself from Germaphobia" and when she is spotless from dirt, Leslie turned off the hose and they go back to the garden

Back to the garden, Leslie waters the Daisies, Dandelions, Hydrangea, and Hyacinths while Teri waters the Roses, Lilies, and Poppies. Leslie was accurate at gardening because like a flower himself, he can plant flowers and seeds and take care of them regularly. Teri was basic because all she focused is a lot of ailments on her head, reasoning why she visits Elmore Junior High's Nurse Office. While they are watering, he noticed that the weather is going to be raining soon as Teri noticed the drizzle first

"What would happen when you get wet, Teri?" Leslie asked worriedly as he stops watering the flowers

"Nothing" Teri answered while she stopped watering as well "Because I found the rainwater a bit of germs and cold but refreshing and fine to me"

"Good for me because I can wash myself" Leslie said excitedly as the rain starts, laughing Teri to his saying

"Leslie" Carrie called in unison as she is done finishing the paper flowers that Leslie requested "Your request is here"

"Come back to the school?" Leslie asked before ending their time

"Sure, Les" Teri agreed and they leave the garden together

At the porch of the house, Leslie goes in while Teri goes back to school alone in the rain. Good thing, she was not afraid of going somewhere by herself. Carrie gives him a bouquet of paper flowers for Teri. It was a shape of roses but he knows that she'll like it

"I know its only Roses I learned to make flowers" Carrie apologized for just making Roses "But I know she'll love it. Roses are known as love and passion"

"You do?" Leslie asked to Carrie

"Sure" Carrie confirmed and she goes to Teri's side along in the rain "Now go win Teri's heart. I'll follow her" and when she leaves him alone, he has a lot of time to go back to Elmore Junior High before the girls do. He dashes off from Carrie's house, holding his pot while running and off he goes to school

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 3. Teri seems to be close to her answer about her flowery admirer but Leslie is too half-way to surprise her on her birthday. So, Teri must head back school as Gumball, Penny, and Molly have the birthday plan succeed. One way is to give Teri a surprise and a happy birthday. Goodbye, See you soon)


	4. Almost Done

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**The Surprise (Original Title: The Advice)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Carrie, and Molly (Darwin until Chapter 5)

**Setting**: Not in any of the Episodes in this Fanfiction but some events in 'The Party' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, Leslie discovered himself that he has feelings for Teri. It all started when Teri picked him as her date on Rachel's Party. Now, Gumball, Penny, and the other must help Leslie to express his feelings to Teri. What will Teri say to Leslie if he has a crush on her, even their feminine personality may stop them?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Act 4**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Cafeteria, 2:30PM-

It was a sunny afternoon day at Elmore Junior High after a rainy noon at Carrie's House. At the Canteen, Teri's birthday is set up as Gumball tie in the decorations for the birthday. Molly was finished baking a Chocolate Cake for Teri, with a little help from Rocky and Rob. Penny was greeting the guests of the party. What she invite is the rest of Ms. Simian's Classroom, consisting Tobias, Banana Joe, William, Juke, Dolly, and more.

At the door, it was Darwin who is now able to walk around the school, with the great help of Anais. Everyone got shocked as the goldfish has a rubbe gauze wrapped on his lower left leg, so is his main friends like Penny and Gumball

"Darwin!" Molly called in afraid unison as everyone turned to him and Anais who are now at the canteen, everyone chat around them about Darwin's serious injury, Gumball and Penny go near him as Anais accompany him to using the cane

"Darwin, are you okay?" Gumball asked to his brother

"So Darwin are you okay?" Penny continued "Are you okay, Darwin?"

"I'm fine, guys, really" Darwin comforted to his friends, balancing his stand with his cane

"What happened to your leg?" Molly asked to the goldfish, comforting to his injury

"Mrs. Mom sent me to the hospital" Darwin answered Molly's question "The doctor said my left leg suffered a minor fracture. When I heard about Teri's Birthday, Mrs. Mom let me brought here with Anais"

"Bad news is..." Anais gives the bad news to them "He will have to walk with a cane to accompany him for a while"

"I got your invitation, Penny" Darwin said to her because she send a message to him about Teri's Birthday off-screen "So whose birthday is today?"

"It's Teri, silly" Penny said happily to Darwin as Anais guides the injured fish to his seat "Good thing, we're together to enjoy the party" and when they are at the table, Darwin sits down and rest for a while because this is his first time using his cane to walk with his injury

"I feel bad and sorry about his injury" Gumball expressed to Penny and asked "Do you think I should tell to Carrie about it?"

"Darwin has a crush on her, so..." Penny thought to Gumball and answered enthusiastically "I think Carrie will love the good news you informed" and then a vibration occurred from Gumball's Brick Phone

His brick phone is somehow recovered because of Ocho's Intensity. When Ocho restored the phone with black magic, Darwin decided to give the phone to Gumball as it needs a SIM card to communicate actively and the phone has shrunk to half-size, portable enough to fit on his pocket. He picks up his phone and calls to the caller

"Hello" Gumball greeted and it was Leslie who is waiting for Teri and Carrie at the school entrance

"It's me, Cowbell" Leslie greeted to him and reminded "I'm kinda got into the school early but when will you guys throw Teri a birthday party?"

(Malapropism Name for Gumball)

"We'll start at 3 afternoon, dude. Good thing, we're preparing early" Gumball set the time to him and gives instructions "It's still 2:35PM, wait for Teri and Carrie here, and you guide Teri to the party, got it?"

"Yep" Leslie yelped as he is about to end the call, he is using the landline phone "I'm not going anywhere" he return the phone back to its placeholder and it ends his call with Gumball

"He's going with Teri" Gumball reminded to Penny and the plan is going well so far

"Cool" Penny cheered "We're one shot for the party" and she, Gumball, Anais, and Darwin laughed together because of their excitement to the party. Afterwards, Anais and Darwin go somewhere but he still has to walk with his cane, leaving them alone to talk

"Penny" Gumball asked to her "Do you remember about my thirteenth birthday is next to Leslie's birthday, 10 Days ago?"

"Yeah" Penny answered with a giggle "Why, Gummypuss?"

"Just reminding because" Gumball answered to her question and it was the surprise again "Tomorrow is your thirteenth birthday after Teri's Birthday" when she hear the news, she is ecstatic because her birthday is coming up and Gumball may give her a birthday gift

"You do remember?" Penny said in ecstatic

"Yes" Gumball said to her and then worriedly said because she used Penny's birthday gift to Teri "But I can't think of a gift I'll give it to you since I use your gift for Teri's Birthday"

"Don't worry, Gumball" Penny comforted him "You can give to me anything you want like a poem or a plushie, it's not like you give chocolates and flowers to a girl because it's not Valentine's day" and she rewards him with a kiss on the cheek, smiling each other

Somewhere at the cafeteria, Jamie and Anton's prank to Teri has come near because the mud water bucket is above the cafeteria door, none of them are hit by it because she put a shelf above the door and covered with wallpaper to prevent their cover to be blown

"How is this gonna work, Jamie?" Anton asked in concerning confusion and she is holding a rope "In all of this" they are behind the crowd as no one noticed them because Penny didn't invite Jamie to the party

"Look, It's just a simple prank" Jamie demonstrated the plan as she has foreshadowing events that she can imagine "When Leslie is going to give a birthday gift to Teri, I will pull the rope which will rotate the pail containing Mud Water at the right angle, making the right time to get revenge on Gumball. So don't ruin this prank for Tina"

"Yes, miss" Anton agreed with careful and seriousness "No problem" and they wait for their target to be hit with mud water

-School Entrance, 2:45PM-

At the school entrance, Leslie finally saw Teri and Carrie who are walking from his left. Teri seems to dry herself up after a short rain at Carrie's house, maybe it's possibly global warming or the season is changing soon

"There you are, Teri and Carrie" Leslie greeted with his leaf waving to the girl, he goes near them and said "It was kinda sunny today and I was thinking that Teri and I will walk alone in the Broadway"

(Malapropism Word for Hallway)

"Great idea, Les" Carrie suggested the idea and asked to Teri "Is this okay to you?"

"Sure, Carrie" Teri agreed and Carrie quickly floats away from them as she hovers to the cafeteria where their plan to bring them into a relationship is about to start. They walk inside the school and the surprise is prepared for Teri's Birthday

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 4. The surprise is now thrown to Teri to celebrate her thirteenth birthday. But Jamie's plan has come to a phase as they are about to prank Teri on her birthday. Will anyone notice their prank? Goodbye, see you soon)


	5. Happy Birthday, Teri

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

**The Surprise (Original Title: The Advice)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Carrie, and Molly (Darwin until Chapter 5)

**Setting**: Not in any of the Episodes in this Fanfiction but some events in 'The Party' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, Leslie discovered himself that he has feelings for Teri. It all started when Teri picked him as her date on Rachel's Party. Now, Gumball, Penny, and the other must help Leslie to express his feelings to Teri. What will Teri say to Leslie if he has a crush on her, even their feminine personality may stop them?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from '**The Party**', as implied, and '**Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones**' from The Land Before Time.

**Act 5**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 2:55PM-

Right after Carrie leaves Leslie and Teri alone, the two head inside to the hallway. At the hallway, somewhere the same floor as the cafeteria, Leslie and Teri are normally walking in private and Teri feels an awkward mood that no one is here in this hallway but only Leslie and her. She also remembered the love letter from 12:15PM and she thought that if it is Leslie who wrote a love letter for her

"Leslie..." Teri worriedly called to him and he turned to her while he is guiding her

"Yes, Teri" Leslie asked to the paper bear as he goes near her "Are you sick?"

"No, I am just wondering about something" Teri said to him worriedly, thinking about the pink love letter "See, before I go to Carrie's house, I found love letter that has a good poem and it belongs to someone who actually likes me"

"Someone who actually likes you?" Leslie confusingly asked to her "Who?"

"I don't know who is it, Leslie?" Teri answered and said worriedly "But then I think anyone forgot my birthday"

"What?" Leslie asked "How could you say that if I'm just guiding you to something surprising?"

"Leslie, I like your appreciation" Teri said to him enthusiastically "I was just worried if anyone remembered my birthday and I hope you're the only one who can understand me, right?" and then they heard anyone mumbling, chatting, and talking about something in the door, the cafeteria door is possibly in front of them as they are about to enter

"Yes, I can hear anyone mumbling and cheering for a surprise" Leslie whispered and then asked to Teri "Can you cover your eyes? I'll tell you to open if I say so"

"Oh, okay, Leslie" Teri agreed and she covered her eyes with her paper hands as Leslie guides her to the door to the cafeteria for something surprising

-The Cafeteria, 3:00PM-

_3..._ 2...

**1...**

"Can I see it now?" Teri asked to Leslie excitedly, ready to unravel her foreseeing eyes

"Yes, Teri" Leslie excitedly squealed "Open your eyes" and she opens her eyes, she can't believe her surprise. Today is her 13th Birthday

At the cafeteria, everyone are here as they celebrate the paper bear, Teri, on her thirteenth birthday. Teri can't believe that anyone didn't forget her birthday and she can believe in Leslie's words. The streamers were all origami, thanks to Gumball, Molly, and Tobias. Every students from Ms. Simian's Classroom are invited, thanks to Penny and Masami. The food was prepared, thanked again by Molly, Rob, and Rocky

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered in unison as Banana Joe, Dolly, and Masami throw confetti as part of the surprise "Happy Birthday, Teri" she was now in ecstatic as she cheered to her birthday not to be forgotten

"Thank you, everyone" Teri cheered to her friends, almost crying in happiness "I thought everyone forgot my birthday"

"None of us didn't, Teri" Gumball said to Teri in an excitement voice

"Why would we ever forget your birthday?" Molly asked and described the birthday girl "You are so special, creative, and actually good role model"

"Besides, we have something to give you" Carrie said happily as she flips her hair and called to give a birthday gift first "Tobias"

"Because you helped me on our 'Arts' project, I give you one of my charms" Tobias said to the birthday girl as he gives her a lucky charm "I hope this one will help you remember our friendship" The charm is made from Elmore's special stone, Amethyst Geode. The purple shine is known as 'Elegance' to Teri, colors are always meaningful. And Tobias called to his rival "Gumball"

"My gift to Teri is actually Penny's Birthday Gift. A Special Diary" Gumball gives Teri a special diary, it is 80 leaves and 9:16 aspect ratio. Teri has a feeling that tomorrow is Penny's Birthday

"Gumball, giving a girl a special diary is fine" "But Penny needs it more than I do, instead your gift to me is the misadventure we had with Darwin. We took down the bacteria and I was happy from all of the adventure of the microorganism"

"Thanks, Teri" Gumball thanked her and called to his brother "Darwin"

"It's okay if I don't give a gift for you" Darwin apologized as he gives "I want you to have my staff"

"Your cane?" Teri asked worriedly to Darwin because he has a broken leg "Don't you want to use this to walk while your leg is broken?"

"It's okay, Teri" Darwin comforted "I have another one at my locker" as he hops back from her with his good leg, he called Penny as she is about to give a gift to Teri

"I was glad you were honest and kind all the time, Teri" Penny said happily as she gives a bracelet to Teri "So I give you my bracelet. I made it by myself so that I won't like put money to waste" the bracelet she give was made of colored paper and seashells she found on a beach

"Of all the birthday gifts I received" Teri explained her true friendship to everyone "You guys are the best because you also helped me on my problems and homework at school. I would be ashamed if I can't give you guys in return, so I can call on games if anyone wanted to, so that I make this a great birthday party" and everyone gives a round of applause to the birthday girl

"Thanks, Teri" Penny thanked her for the truth and she almost forgot about Leslie, so she said in good unison "And my cousin, Leslie. Do you have something to give it to her?" with that spoken, Teri turned to Leslie as she knew that he has something to give her

"Leslie" Teri asked excitedly to him "Do you have something to give me?" at first, he can't think of a gift to Teri. But after Carrie gives him the paper flowers, he knows smething what to give a gift to Teri

"Well, yeah" Leslie nervously answered as he readily get his paper flowers to Teri "It's..." before he could say something, a pail is about to lean out of balance as Jamie's prank is about to hit to Teri

"End Now!" Jamie exclaimed as she throws a pebble to the pail above the door

It is a direct hit as the pail spills a lot of mud water to Teri and the pail falls down with a lot of mud water splashing on her. Everyone got shocked as she got splashed and covered in mud water, which includes Leslie whom he is supposed to give her the gift. Teri tried to remove mud water from her face and she convinced that Leslie did this on her

"Leslie!?" Teri confusingly called and then yelled at him "What did you to me?"

"No, wait" Leslie tried to let her understand his gift "This is not what I planned but-"

"You are about to give me something" Teri angrily scolded at Leslie "But you splashed me with Mud Water. What's Wrong with you?" after she insulted him, her tears from her eyes formed as she is about to cry. Leslie understand her feelings and he tried to comfort her

"Teri, I'm so sorry" Leslie tried to relieve her sadness but it only gets her worst as she stays away from him

"No" Teri sobbed angrily "Leave me alone, Leslie" and she runs away from Leslie, ruining her birthday in the process

"Come back, Teri" Penny tried to call her back to return, but she didn't respond "I know you are mad to Leslie but the mud water prank is not part of the birthday. Come back!" everyone are sad because Teri was hurt, sad, and also missing her birthday very desperately. If Teri isn't come back to her birthday, unfortunately, the birthday is over. It is officially recorded to Teri's Years of Life, Leslie cannot believe that he did something wrong to her

"Poor Teri" Leslie thought sadly and he has a plan to do it right, he shouted in unison to Penny, Gumball, and Molly "I have to make up with her" and he runs away from them to find Teri who has gone outside of the school

"You're, right, Leslie" Penny approved his plan and called to her love friend "Follow me, Gumball" he groan in answer and they run away to find Teri but not follow Leslie's path

Everyone are still going to have fun because even though Teri wasn't here, they can make up games to keep her birthday going on. Everything in Teri's life must go on without her in the birthday. And suddenly, someone was laughing in a evil taunting manner

"Guys, I think Jamie pranked Teri with mud water" Carrie called in unison and everyone keep partying the cafeteria but Molly, Darwin, and Tobias because they heard Jamie and Anton pranked Teri on purpose. The aforementioned characters walk in front of Jamie and Anton as the toast stopped laughing because of them

"Ha ha ha" Jamie kept laughing like a maniac "You guys should have seen your faces, like you're shocked from facing Tina's wrath"

"So, all of this prank was from you, Jamie?" Molly angrily asked to the troglodyte

"This prank you did to her was all a silly revenge on Gumball and me?" Darwin asked to Jamie complaining angrily

"What's wrong with you!?" Tobias angrily yelled to Jamie and they go face-to-face with Jamie and Anton off-screen

-School Entrance, 3:00PM-

**-Teri's POV- (As usual, I am using POVs as it is like a diary of a character) (Kinda Drama and a bit Tragedy)**

I was running away from Leslie, from the cafeteria to the entrance. When I step slowly downstairs from the entrance, I sat down sadly and continue weeping bitterly. _"Why the heck would Leslie splash me with mud water on my birthday?"_ I thought because Leslie seriously hurt me on my birthday _"Did I do something wrong... to him? If I could understand what he said, I never run away from my birthday"_ Oh crud... I think Elmore is shining hot today because, I was having myself wet in the rain after doing Carrie's chores, and Leslie splashed me mud water

I kept observing the good afternoon at the outskirts of Elmore Junior High, and then I feel a sudden pain on my head while I kept turning around. The sun is making me thirsty and perishing. My head feels pain as I stay further here, my lungs tighten like I'm running out of warm air to breathe on a hot sunny day. _"Oh no, I think I'm suffering a heat stroke"_ I thought in despair while I struggle to survive _"I'm too young to die, please don't"_ but I was too late, I collapsed down to the end of the stairs. It was too hot to stay here, too hard to breathe. My vision starts to blacken and eventually pass out.

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 5. Right now, Teri suddenly blacked out of her vision and no one has found her yet. Next Chapter, Leslie, Gumball, and Penny finally found Teri off-screen. She is sent to the Nurse's Office and she has High Fever, as diagnosed by the nurse. Will he finally express to Teri how much he loved her? Goodbye, see you soon)


	6. A Rose on Teri's Heart (Ending)

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K+ Fanfiction for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball and The Land Before Time for the preview of the crossover fanfiction

**The Surprise (Original Title: The Advice)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball, Penny, Carrie, and Molly

**Setting**: Not in any of the Episodes in this Fanfiction but some events in 'The Party' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, Leslie discovered himself that he has feelings for Teri. It all started when Teri picked him as her date on Rachel's Party. Now, Gumball, Penny, and the other must help Leslie to express his feelings to Teri. What will Teri say to Leslie if he has a crush on her, even their feminine personality may stop them?

**Note**: **Leslie is Male and Teri is Female** in the Canon Series. This Fanfiction does not contain **GirlxGirl Relationship** while it mildly contains GumballxPenny. I got the idea from 'The Party', as implied, and 'Diamonds Aren't the Only Ones' from The Land Before Time.

**Act 6**

-Elmore Junior High-

-School Entrance, 3:30PM-

After how Jamie pranked Teri on her thirteenth birthday, Leslie is determined to find her what happened after the prank. At the school entrance, the blue door opens as Leslie goes outside to find Teri because this is where she runs away. He looks around until he saw her who flatly collapsed on the ground at the end of the stairs

"Teri" Leslie called in shocked unison as he goes near her "Teri, are you okay?" He flips her body and Teri feels not-so-well mood because she suffered a fever

"L-Leslie, is that you?" Teri asked weakly, trying to recover her strength. She was breathing heavily because she didn't have air for the last 30 minutes ago

"Yes, it's me" Leslie answered hopefully and apologized "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for hurting you, even on your birthday"

"It's okay, Leslie" Teri slowly forgave him, almost loss of words "I know you didn't mean it. It was Jamie..." he puts his leaf to her forehead and he felt a heat sense on her body

"You're having a fever" Leslie worriedly diagnosed to Teri and asked "Should I get help?"

"Don't worry, Leslie" Teri flatly comforted and said, using all of her remaining strength to communicate with him "Gumball and Penny are on the way, I know the nurse will help me" as she put down her consciousness, she passed out in hot temperature

"Teri!" Leslie desperately called her name as the blue door opens. it was Gumball, Penny, and the School's Nurse, ready to send Teri to the office. All she can see now is Leslie in his arms, putting her to Penny, and lastly, seeing the hallway before she can sleep

-Nurse's Office, 4:00PM-

At the School Nurse's Office, Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Molly and Leslie are gathered to see their dear friend about suffering High Fever, as diagnosed by the nurse. The possibility of High Fever is due to the rainwater from Carrie's House at 2:00PM, mud water from Jamie's prank, and combining the hot temperature in Elmore makes her suffer like that. They are worried about her because she'd never had a symptom worst than her earlier symptom in her life, ruining also the birthday in the process. The nurse removes the thermometer from her hand and she checks the temperature, it was 40 degrees Celsius

"Is Teri going to be okay, Nurse?" Leslie asked to the bandage Nurse while checking the thermometer "I was worried because she has a hot fever on her birthday"

"Oh no, Leslie" the Nurse diagnosed Teri while she was asleep "She suffered a High Fever that fast, not even she first suffered Fever. Luckily, she survived Heat Stroke. Thank her angel that she survived"

"Gumball and I found her lying down with my cousin when we saw them outside the school" Penny said to the Nurse briefly about Teri while she blacked out "Gumball and I was wondering if there's a treatment for High Fever"

"I suppose so" Nurse answered and informed to them "I can call her parents and I hope they can help her cool down her temperature. In the meantime, there's nothing I can do for now, even on her birthday" and she walks away from the kids as she tries to contact Teri's parents for her High Fever. After the nurse is gone, Teri slowly wakes up as Gumball, Leslie, Penny, Darwin, and Molly are worried about her symptom and feel bad because Teri's Birthday is going all wrong

"Teri" Penny apologized sadly to her "Gumball and I just wanted to say, we're sorry about your birthday being broken by Jamie"

"It's okay, Penny" Teri forgave the peanut girl and advised "You don't need a lot to throw a party for me. Just tell them, you can continue my birthday without me" and Molly and Darwin leave the office together for the news to the birthday attendants

"Do you need help, Leslie?" Gumball worriedly asked to him and he has one more help to the cat and the peanut

"I have" Leslie answered and requested to them "Can you give me a lonely time with her?" and Gumball and Penny do what he said as they walk away from Leslie and Teri, having themselves to be in the room in private. Teri doesn't know what Leslie is doing but her body feels hot and needs to check on her temperature

"Leslie" Teri asked to him "Can you check my temperature?"

"Sure, Teri" Leslie agreed and he gets the thermometer, he puts it in her hand and Teri holds it for 10 seconds. Teri noticed that Leslie frowned or felt worried of her. She asked to the flower "Is there something wrong?"

"I have something to tell you" Leslie nervously said while he massage his leaf in shyness

"What is it?" Teri asked as she lifts Leslie up to her hospital bed because the bed is too tall for him to see her

"When we first met at Elmore Junior High" Leslie started to explain his feelings to Teri "You were curious that I'm a girl, right?"

"No, Leslie" Teri answered normally "You're a boy, you're just look like a girl because I founded you are cute enough to join with me" her voice seems fixed because the cold temperature in the office cools down her hot temperature

"By the time we bump it and touch our hands" Leslie explained their lonely time in the hallway at 1:00PM "I noticed something about how romance movies are like. When you touch a girl's hand, you are fondled that you like someone who also touched you" she remember the time she and Leslie go into a romance movie together and it was great because of all about a boy loving a girl while keeping his secret to her

"Yes" Teri remembered "You told me when we watch a romance movie last week. You're good at giving relationship advice and giving boys a time to cheer a girl" she can actually sit down on her hospital bed because while her strength remains, she can partially sit to heat what Leslie can say to her

"I know. But now, I have something to confess" Leslie nervously and he finally told how he felt to her "I'm in love with you, Teri. From my birthday 'til today, I always hide my feelings to you. And I am the reason for sending you a love letter" and he drop his head down in embarrassment, hoping if Teri understand how he feels. Teri blushed because she didn't that her best friend has a crush on her. She has a crush on him too but this is now the time that she can tell to Leslie how she feels

"Leslie, that was nice" Teri expressed as she is understanding Leslie's feelings "But if I wish you were really a boy, I can tell that you're in love with me and I wanted you to be like what I wished. I also have a crush on you, Leslie, that's why I pick you as my date at Rachel's Party. I feel the same way as you do" and for the first time, Leslie and Teri hugged each other as they wrapped their arms together, feeling their relationship to bloom. For a few seconds, they stopped hugging and shortly look at each other's faces as they are happy that they are about to kiss

"Before I do something romantic to you" Leslie can hardly said to her "I love you, Teri" his three words to her, makes her smile and proud because she found out that her best friend loves her

"I love you too, Leslie" Teri said to Leslie proudly as she leans slowly to Leslie, and they kiss each other for the first time. Their kiss wasn't bad at all, it was passionate and calm. When Teri kissed Leslie, she thought that the kiss is, at first, disgusting but it turns out that it good and harmless. Leslie finally realized that he is a boy after kissing Teri because his gender makes him worried

For the entire time, Gumball and Penny are watching Leslie and Teri kissing lip-on-lip. They can't believe their eyes that their hardship is forgiven

"Uh, look" Gumball quietly said to Penny "He and Teri seems that you forgive each other"

"Gumball, I was wondering that" Penny then said to him "Would you make out with me with a defibrillator?" Gumball heard her word and he has a stupid plan

"Do you mind?" Gumball smirked as he sneaks his hand to grab the defibrillator "'Cause Darwin kissed you in my dream"

"No, wait" Penny said in shock and nervous as Gumball is about to make out, trying not to get shocked from his hand "That's not what I meant" and he jumps on her, knocking her down. They make out with a defibrillator for a short time. If physical, it cannot see them making out because it seems violent. Teri and Leslie notice the shock and they thought they are hurt from the shock

"I hope Penny and Gumball are okay" Teri wondered as the school nurse return back to her office for information

"Bad news, Teri" The nurse informed her "I can't get contact from your parents because they are on a short hibernation. Bears usually go on a hibernation but how about I let you stay in my office while they are asleep" Teri remembered a time that she sleep in the nurse's office once because of her headache. If she stay here all-night long, she would be anxious or worried because even the nurse provided her food and water, she can't sleep. So, she has another idea to make it better

"Actually, nurse" Teri then asked to her "May I stay with Leslie and Penny for tonight because they are having a sleepover later?"

"Of course, Teri" The nurse agreed and advised "You can stay with them. Make sure you sleep early after dinner" and before dusk, Leslie, Penny, and Gumball guide Teri to the Fitzgerald House as Penny throws a sleepover for her friends

-The Fitzgerald House, 8:45PM-

At the Fitzgerald House, Leslie and Teri are sleeping together at Penny's room with Gumball, Penny, Molly, and Carrie. Before they are going to sleep, they are actually playing great games of their childhood, going on a conversation together, playing a good game of truth or dare, and finally eating dinner before going to sleep. Mr. Fitzgerald apparently approves their permission to have a sleepover, even Teri because she still have Fever on the way home. Leslie can sleep like how flowers do while Teri feels her body good, degrading her High Fever to Fever

"Thanks for taking care of me, Leslie" Teri thanked him quietly, she was grateful for their feelings being told "Even more thankful when I'm beside you"

"You're welcome" Leslie appreciated and he realized something because he didn't give her the gift "I almost forgot. Here's your birthday gift" he gives Teri a bouquet of Paper Flowers. She is in ecstatic as Leslie gives her roses to her, even the rose is just an origami. She is fine with it because she is indeed made of paper

"Paper Flowers" Teri said in quiet ecstatic and thanked him for the special gift she deserves "You're so nice, Leslie" and she keeps her flowers on her side as she sleeps down flatly like her species

"Get well soon, Teri" Leslie replied to Teri as they slowly drifted themselves to sleep

**The End**

(FanBoy752: End of the Story, The Advice. The Story ends with Leslie and Teri sleeping together while she has High Fever which is now degraded to Fever. Next Chapter is the Filipino Version of The Advice, Ang Sorpresa. Same Story but Filipino Language. And now, here's the preview of The Amazing World of Dinopals, coming soon. Goodbye, see you soon)

* * *

**The Amazing World of Dinopals Preview (Bold is Team Dinopals' Narration)**

(FanBoy752: This preview shows deleted scenes of The Amazing World of Dinopals and will not show in any of the chapters except any instance with Furiza because of word limit around 3500-4500)

-Elmore Suburban, 10:00AM-

**(Ruby)**

**This is Elmore, this is a fictional city located almost beyond the west coast of U.S.A. Most people on Elmore would say that this is a very ordinary city until two of the best friends, Gumball and Darwin go on their misadventure.**

At Elmore Suburban, the scene first shows Carmen, Masami, and Alan hanging out together at Principal Brown's House while he is mowing the grass with his lawnmower. Next, it shows Banana Joe and Tobias playing Frisbee at the Wilson House. The last scene then shows Gumball and Darwin who are playing Dodge or Dare at the Watterson House with their friends Penny and Carrie.

**(Ducky)**

**These boys are the best attraction at Elmore Junior High. Some thinks they are cool and confident. But there are those who never accept them to be friends.**

-Elmore Junior High, 11:00AM-

-The Hallway-

(Scene is same as TAWoG 'The Skull')

Gumball and Darwin are walking the hallway with their awesome expressions. Gumball winked to Penny, she giggled in reaction because he was flirting her. And then a roar from Tina is heard as Anton is trying to protect himself by paying her a dollar from his allowance.

**(Terra, OC)**

**And they have their ways to drive Gumball and Darwin away from school.**

(Scenes are shortly listed from 'The Quest, The Sock, The Party, The Car, The Ape, The Flower, and The Bet')

Tina opens her eyes in awake as Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are trying to retrieve Daisy the Donkey Doll. A door from Mr. Small's office suddenly opens as he found fugitives in the office, the fugitives are smashing Mr. Small's steel drawers. Jamie said to everyone in Rachel's party that she is going to throw the Television out of the window. The Robinsons are ready to smash the Watterson car with the flaming background, saying "Here comes the Robinsons". A flashback from Nicole's wedding, Ms. Simian was taunting Nicole after marrying Richard "Nice Husband, Loser". Penny accidentally break the circle of pepper as Jealousy gets ready to get revenge on Team Gumball. Gumball and Darwin run away from Bobert in 'Slave Mode' as his command 'Bobert, Terminate Gumball' puts them in trouble

**(Littlefoot)**

**Unfortunately, Elmore is in hidden grave danger because there is an enemy out there. We need to travel to Elmore and find out who is the enemy and what he or she is doing.**

-Butt Valley, 3:00PM-

"Too Late, Dinopals" an evil oviraptor evilly tempted and she turned to them, now she wears the Jealousy Mask, everyone got terrified because the mask is a creepypasta to them. It is a green-colored ghost covered in the mask "I have prepare myself to summon Jealousy" and the mask explodes from the oviraptor as she is blown away several meters from the heroes and the mask as the new enemy, Jealousy, appears right before their rights of saving the world.

**(Chomper)**

**We can't let the city be destroyed. We must form a new team, Team Gumball. That way, our team, Team Dinopals, and Team Gumball team up to the save the city of Elmore.**

-The Rainbow Factory, 12:30PM-

At the roof of the Rainbow Factory, Littlefoot, Gumball, and Penny prepared their unnamed weapons (Littlefoot and Gumball equip the sword and Penny equips the bow and arrow) as the pharmacist, an unnamed oviraptor, and Jealousy are prepared for the battle for the good and the evil. The battle starts with Littlefoot charging to the pharmacist with his sword on his mouth, Penny shooting her arrows to Jealousy while he teleports commonly, and finally Gumball and the oviraptor jump together and they are about to finish the battle with a downward slash

**The Amazing World of Gumball Season One: The Hero Arise**

**Main Characters**

Gumball

Darwin

Penny

Littlefoot

Ali


End file.
